pokemonfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Ash Ketchum
é um personagem do anime de Pokémon. Ash é um garoto da Cidade de Pallet que ao completar 10 anos se torna um Treinador Pokémon. Aparência Ash é um garoto de pele morena, com cabelo preto e espetado. Suas sombrancelhas também são pretas, assim como seus olhos, pelo menos até a 14ª Temporada, onde receberam a cor castanho. Ash tem duas marcas de raio em suas bochechas. Suas roupas vão sempre mudando ao longo das temporadas. Personalidade Caracteriza-se como um garoto ingênuo, aventureiro e as vezes teimoso que busca se tornar um Mestre Pokémon vencendo todos os líderes de ginásio, coletando insígnias e viajando cidades ao lado de seu melhor amigo, Pikachu (também seu 1º Pokémon). História Geral 1ª Temporada: Liga Indigo Ash começa sua jornada Pokémon, pois ele acaba de completar 10 anos de idade. No entanto, ele dormiu demais e quando chegou ao laboratório do Professor Carvalho, não havia mais nenhum Pokémon, porém, o professor tinha um Pokémon que não era muito amigável, Pikachu. O Pikachu de Ash não gostava dele. Isso marca o início de sua jornada com Pikachu.thumb|Pikachu, no principio, não gostava de Ash. Mais tarde, Pikachu começa a confiar em Ash; Ash, ao desafiar diversos ginásios, começou a encontrar companheiros de viagem, tais como Brock e Misty. Em sua jornada, ele encontra regularmente o trio, Jessie, James e Meowth, da Equipe Rocket, que estão na tentativa de roubar Pikachu. Ele terminou em 16º lugar na Liga Indigo. Durante sua jornada, ele participou de uma corrida de Pokémon, foi envolvido em um filme, foi sugado para o ciberespaço e ajudou com a chama do Pokémon Lendário Moltres. Antes de ir para as Ilhas Laranja, ele pegou a Pokébola GS da Professora Ivy e disse adeus a Brock. 2ª Temporada: Aventuras nas Ilhas Laranja thumb|Ash e Lapras.Durante este tempo, Ash foi enviado para as Ilhas Laranja pelo Professor Carvalho, em uma missão para recuperar a misteriosa PokéBola GS quando o transportador não pode enviá-la para o Laboratório de Carvalho. Ash descobriu que havia ginásios na Ilha Laranja e decidiu desafia-los, ganhando um troféu para vencer os líderes dos ginásios. Brock deixou a viagem para ficar com a Professora Ivy, em seguida, Ash e Misty encontraram um novo companheiro de viagem chamado Tracey. Ash se torna amigo dele e pega muitos outros Pokémon também. Ash também confronta a Tripulação Laranja, cujo estilo de luta é muito diferente do que ele é acostumado. Eventualmente, ele lutou com Drake e tornou-se o campeão da Liga Laranja. Após seu retorno para o laboratório do Professor Carvalho com a bola GS, Carvalho descobriu que não poderia abri-la e foi pedir para Ash entregar a bola para Kurt na Cidade de Azalea na região de Johto, onde também há ginásios para a Liga Johto. Brock voltou e Tracey ficou para ajudar a cuidar dos Pokemon com o Professor Carvalho em seu laboratório. A Equipe Rocket ainda continua seguindo os heróis e tentando pegar Pikachu novamente. thumb|left|142px 3ª Temporada: A Jornada Johto Ash soube que havia uma região chamada Johto e foi lá para encontrar e capturar novos Pokémon que nunca foram vistos na região de Kanto e ele decide lutar contra os Líderes de Ginásio de lá. Ele também pegou os primeiros três Pokémon iniciais da região de Johto assim como em Kanto. Brock se juntou novamente a equipe e deixou Professora Ivy por razões desconhecidas e Tracey foi deixado no Laboratório do Professor Carvalho. Durante esta temporada, Ash ganhou duas insígnias da Liga Johto, enfrentando Falkner e Bugsy. Ele também pega um Noctowl shiny e teve uma outra batalha com Misty. Além de que ele teve que dizer adeus a seu Charizard deixando ele no Vale Charicifico para que ele pudesse se tornar mais forte. 4ª Temporada: Campeões da Liga Johto Ash ganhou mais três insígnias, mas foi adiado de ter uma batalha do sexto ginásio já que o líder estava preocupado em cuidar de um Pokémon elétrico doente que se alimentava do poder do farol. Determinado a obter sua batalha ginásio, Ash viajou até Cianwood para obter o medicamento necessário para o Pokémon. Ao longo do caminho ele encontra Whitney, Morty, Jasmine e Chuck, juntamente com alguns novos amigos como Sakura, uma treinadora aspirante e uma das cinco irmãs de quimono. Também se reúne com Casey cuja Chikorita evolui para Bayleef. No final Ash e companhia vão para a Ilha dos Redemoinhos. thumb|Ash na 5ª Temporada 5ª Temporada: Master Quest Durante esta temporada, ele finalmente conseguiu suas três restantes insígnias para entrar na Liga Johto, derrotando Jasmine, Pryce e Clair. Ele também conheceu Lance. Além de ter conseguido parar o mais recente esquema da Equipe Rocket no Lago da Fúria e trazer um Larvitar de volta à sua mãe. Ele vence pela primeira vez seu grande rival, Gary e depois, enfrenta Harrison com um Blaziken, onde usou seu Charizard para a batalha. Blaziken e Charizard lutaram ferozmente, mas Ash perde. Então ele decidiu ir para a região de Hoenn, mas infelizmente os seus dois companheiros de viagem tem que voltar para Kanto e não vão poder viajar com Ash por Hoenn. Ele ficou em 8º lugar na Liga Johto. 6ª Temporada: Avançado thumb|left|Ash com sua roupa de Hoenn. Decidindo ir a outra nova jornada, Ash ganhou roupas novas, feitas pela sua mãe, e partiu para a região de Hoenn, onde se encontrou com dois novos amigos que se tornaram seus companheiros de viagem, May, uma treinadora novata, que acabou de começar a sua jornada e não tem ideia do que ela está fazendo, e Max, seu irmão mais novo, que tem um extenso conhecimento de Pokémon que excede em muito os seus anos. Brock também retornou, dizendo que ele terminou de fazer as coisas em casa. Ash também deixou todos os seus Pokémon em casa para que ele possa iniciar um novo desafio para si mesmo, mas ele não deixou o seu primeiro Pokémon: Pikachu. Ash conseguiu três insígnias até o final da temporada: um de Roxanne do Ginásio de Rustboro, uma da revanche com Brawly do Ginásio de Dewford e outra de Wattson do Ginásio de Mauville. 7ª Temporada: Desafio Avançado thumb|Ash e seus companheiros de viagem em Hoenn Ash finalmente irá desafiar os últimos ginásios restantes, mas ele deve esperar um pouco enquanto May decide ser uma Coordenadora Pokémon. Agora os dois estão em seu caminho para os desafios que virão a frente. É lá também que Ash encontra a Equipe Magma e a Equipe Aqua, duas organizações criminosas vilões que ocupam a região de Hoenn. Ash também ganhou a insígnia de Flannery, a insígnia de Norman e uma insígnia de Winona. 8ª Temporada: Batalha Avançada Antes de terminar suas insígnias, Ash foi pego em uma luta entre a Equipe Aqua e Equipe Magma que acordaram os lendários Groudon e Kyogre para remodelar o mundo. No entanto, graças à conexão de Pikachu com Groundon, ambas as equipes pararam. Depois disso, Ash consegue as últimas insígnias e entra na Liga Hoenn. Ele conhece novos rivais, Morrison e Tyson. Ele luta contra Tyson na Liga Hoenn, mas perde. Ele ficou em 8º lugar na Liga Hoenn. thumb|132px|Ash em HoennEle volta para Kanto com Brock, May e Max e é convidado a participar do desafio com os Líderes da Batalha da Fronteira para ganhar símbolos, tendo Noland já derrotado, ganhando o Símbolo do Conhecimento. 9ª Temporada: Batalha da Fronteira Ash batalha com todos os cérebros da fronteira, embora foi muito difícil a batalha contra o último, mas no final, ele venceu e pegou todas as insígnias. Ainda é oferecida a oportunidade de se tornar um novo cérebro da fronteira quando um deles se aposenta, no entanto, Ash recusa. Eles descobrem sobre uma nova região, May e Max ficam em Hoenn e Ash e Brock partem rumo á Sinnoh! 10ª Temporada: Diamante e Pérola Ash chega em Sinnoh com Pikachu. Ao longo do caminho, ele encontra uma nova companheira de viagem, Dawn. Ele também recebe novas roupas de sua mãe no correio e ganha mais um novo rival, um treinador chamado Paul. Ash ficou bastante chocado ao deparar com Brock, dizendo novamente que estava indo para casa. Mais tarde na temporada, Ash perde para a Equipe Galática devido a seguir em frente com sua jornada muito cedo. Ele ganhou uma insígnia de Roark e uma de Gardenia. Além disso, ele capturou um Starly que evoluiu para Staravia, um Turtwig, e ele adotou Chimchar de Paul até o final da temporada. thumb|184px|Pikachu, Ash, Dawn e Brock. 11ª Temporada: DP Batalha Dimensional Nesta temporada, Ash continuou lutando e ganhando insígnias, enquanto Dawn, almejando ser uma Top Coodernadora continua a ganhar fitas, eles também vêem a Equipe Galática e tentam impedi-los de cometer crimes. Durante este tempo, Ash ganha sua insígnia até o quinto ginásio. A maior parte da temporada, Ash teve que esperar pela líder de ginásio Fantina retornar ao seu ginásio para desafiá-la. Ash se reuniu com May, durante a Copa Wallace e participou como coordenador por uma vez (por solicitação de Wallace). Ele também viu o espírito de Azelf subir para fora do lago onde o concurso estava sendo realizado. Ash conheceu Barry, seu mais novo rival. Ele trocou seu Aipom com o Buizel de Dawn, seu Turtwig evoluiu para Grotle, e ele pegou um Gligar, que evoluiu para Gliscor. 12ª Temporada: DP Batalhas Galáticas thumb|190px|O trio do lago, com seus corações ligados aos seres humanos. Continuando sua jornada em Sinnoh, Ash conseguiu vencer Byron, e ganhou sua insígnia. Ao longo da viagem para Sunyshore, Ash e seus amigos encontram Looker e são recrutados para ajudar a parar os planos da Equipe Galática, porém, os três foram escolhidos para compartilhar um vínculo especial com os três espíritos do Lago. Conseguindo encontrar a Equipe Galática no meio da criação de um novo universo com Dialga e Palkia controlando o trio, cada um libertou o trio e a Equipe Galática foi presa enquanto seu líder desapareceu no colapso novo mundo, causando a dissolução da Equipe. No final da temporada, Ash se conteve com seu Gible que estava aprendendo Draco Meteor. 13ª Temporada: DP Vencedores da Liga Sinnoh thumb|166px|Infernape usando Blaze. Após o incidente com a Equipe Galática, Ash está entrando na Liga Sinnoh, ao vencer Volkner e ganhar a sua insígnia. Ele também se reuniu com Jasmine antes de ir para Lily-of-the-Valley. Este provavelmente foi o campeonato mais difícil e intenso que ele já entrou, como ele tem muitos rivais para competir com e também há um misterioso treinador que entrou com um Pokémon lendário, Darkrai. Ele lutou contra os seus rivais - com exceção de Barry, que lutou contra Paul e perdeu. A próxima batalha de Ash era contra Paul, a batalha foi intensa, como Paul demonstrando Pokémon que ele normalmente não usa e o final foi com Electivire vs Infernape, mas Ash venceu com o Blaze de Infernape. Apesar de ter enfrentado um adversário que era difícil de derrotar, o próximo era ninguém menos que o treinador com um Darkrai, Tobias. thumb|128px|Ash em Sinnoh.Ash foi capaz de derrotar o Darkrai de Tobias, mas empatou com o seu Latios. No entanto, como Ash não tinha qualquer outro Pokémon, ele foi derrotado. Ele ficou entre os quatro primeiros na liga de Sinnoh, e muitas pessoas se surpreendem porque ele foi o único treinador que lutou contra Tobias e pelo menos derrotou seu Darkrai, porque ninguém foi capaz de fazer o mesmo. Ash se despediu de Dawn, pois ela desejava continuar a participar de concursos, e pela última vez, de Brock, que agora quer se tornar um Médico Pokémon. Então, depois, ele volta para casa. 14ª Temporada: Preto e Branco thumb|left|154px|Ash em Unova. Na Cidade de Pallet, em Kanto, Ash recebeu roupas novas e foi convidado, juntamente com sua mãe pelo Professor Carvalho para fazer uma viagem para a região de Unova, que fica muito longe, para uma expedição científica. Após a chegada, a Equipe Rocket (agora mais séria e menos pateta), mais uma vez tentam capturar Pikachu. No entanto, o Pokémon lendário Zekrom causou uma tempestade que os assustou e fez Pikachu desmaiar e, consequentemente, perder os poderes elétricos por um curto período. Chegando ao laboratório da Professora Juniper, Ash encontrou um novo rival, chamado Trip, que ganhou uma batalha contra Pikachu, devido á tempestade de Zekrom retirar seus movimentos elétricos, e então, Ash decidiu sair em uma nova missão para ganhar a liga Unova. Ash conheceu Iris e começou a viajar com a garota. Ao longo do caminho, ele adotou um Oshawott que pertencia a Professora Juniper e Tepig de um treinador que não o queria. thumb|200px|Ash e Pikachu durante o Torneio de Batalha Don Depois de vencer sua primeira batalha em um Ginásio, Ash ganhou mais um novo companheiro de viagem, Cilan, um dos três Líderes de Ginásio opcionais da Cidade de Striaton. Ele também pegou uma Snivy muito forte, que age como se fosse a "mãe" de sua equipe. Ele já ganhou três insígnias, e recebeu um misterioso ovo e semelhante ao da série de Kanto e Johto, ele também recebeu todos os Pokémons iniciais da região, ao contrário de Hoenn (onde só recebeu Treecko) e Sinnoh (apenas Turtwig e Chimchar). 15ª Temporada: PB Destinos Rivais Continuando em sua jornada através de Unova com Iris e Cilan, depois que impediram a Equipe Rocket de tentar roubar alguns Pokémon, Ash, Iris e Cilan. encontram-se com Bianca e a líder de ginásio Elesa. Ash ganha a Insígnia de Elesa. Então, ele tem a honra de uma reunião com Alder, o campeão da Liga Unova. Ele também salvou Unova de ser dilacerada por Tornadus, Thundurus e Landorus. Ash teve uma batalha com o líder de ginásio Clay, durante a batalha, o Roggenrola que Ash capturou evoluiu para um Boldore e Ash ganhou a insígnia. thumb|left|Ash com seu time em Unova. Em seguida, ele consegue capturar o Krokorok que o seguia na temporada passada. E, finalmente, ele teve uma batalha de ginásio com Skyla. Durante o qual, o seu Tranquill evoluiu para Unfezant e conseguiu vencê-la, ganhando a insígnia. Ele participou de uma corrida para o topo da Torre Celestial e quase perdeu para Stephan. Ele também enfrentou o treinador original de Tepig, Suwama, e durante a batalha Tepig evoluiu para Pignite. Ele também teve que suportar uma sessão de treinamento duro de Brycen, que valeu a pena, já que recebeu uma insígnia. Seus planos para ir a Opelucid estavam suspensos quando ele descobriu que o ginásio foi fechado e teve que ir para Virbank. Lá ele lutou com Roxie e ganhou sua insígnia final. 16ª Temporada: PB Aventuras em Unova thumb|207px|Cilan, Pikachu, Ash, N, Iris e Axew. Ash finalmente chegou e competiu na Liga Unova, chegando no Top 8 como tinha feito antes. Ele fez um novo amigo, N, e ficou sabendo sobre a Equipe Plasma e outro Pokémon lendário, Reshiram. Com a ajuda de N, Ash foi capaz de parar a Equipe Plasma, enfrentando um dilema entre humanos e Pokémon. Após derrotar a equipe, e com suas aventuras em Unova acabando, era hora de ele ir para casa novamente: felizmente para Ash, a Professora Juniper conseguiu o ingressos para a Rainha Decolora, um navio que atravessa através do Arquipélago Decolora, com o destino final sendo Kanto. Ao longo do caminho ele encontrou Alexa, uma repórter da região de Kalos e brevemente se reuniu com Clair do Ginásio de Blackthorn, de Johto, para ajudar a encontrar um Druddigon shiny. thumb|164px|Alexa, Helioptile, e o trio.Após chegar em Vermillion, Ash se despede de Cilan e Iris, já que ambos vão para a região de Johto, e ele vai até Pallet com Alexa. Quando chegou em casa já foi logo para o Laboratório do Professor Carvalho para rever ele e os seus antigos Pokémon. Ash então, decide ir para a região de Kalos, de onde Alexa vem, e sua mãe faz novas roupas para o garoto, a temporada acaba com Ash, Pikachu, Alexa e seus Pokémon indo para Kalos. 17ª Temporada: A Série XY thumb|154px|Ash em Kalos. Ash viaja para a região de Kalos para continuar o seu sonho de se tornar um Mestre Pokémon. Ele ganhou novos companheiros de viagem, os irmãos Clemont e Bonnie, e depois se reuniu com sua amiga de infância Serena, que ainda se lembrava dele, que a ajudou há muito tempo. Apesar de ser amigo de infância de Serena, ele não tinha nenhuma memória de seu relacionamento até que Serena mostrou-lhe o lenço que ele usou para curar o seu joelho machucado quando eram crianças. Ash também pegou dois novos pokémon: sua primeira captura em Kalos foi um Froakie, seguido por um Fletchling. Nos primeiros episódios da temporada, Ash enfrentou Viola, irmã de Alexa e Líder de Ginásio da Cidade de Santalune, que tem um ginásio de tipo Inseto. Ash mais tarde soube que Clemont é o líder de ginásio da Cidade de Lumiose. Ash conhece também um menino ninja chamado Sanpei, que possui um Frogadier. Um tempo depois, Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, a Equipe Rocket e Pikachu foram controlados pela Madame X e um Malamar, mais tarde foi revelado que a Madame X era na verdade a Policial Jenny, controlada também pelo Pokémon, o qual tem planos de remodelar o mundo. Mais tarde, Ash lutou contra o Líder de Ginásio da Cidade Cyllage, Grant, e seus pokémon do tipo Pedra. Depois de ter visto Grant ganhando de Viola no Battle Chateau, Ash buscava uma maneira de derrotar o Rock Tomb dele. Quando o enfrentou, Ash acabou formando o Rock Tomb Tomb, um jeito de derrotar Grant, e assim conseguiu sua segunda insígnia em Kalos. Conheceu também a campeã da região de Kalos, Diantha, e sua Mega Gardevoir.thumb|Serena, Ash, Pikachu, Clemont, Bonnie e Dedenne. Ash e seus amigos viajaram por um curto período de tempo com Korrina, a Líder de Ginásio da Cidade de Shalour, desvendando os segredos da Mega Evolução. Ash, nesse meio tempo, capturou um Hawlucha e seu Fletchling evoluiu para Fletchinder. Ash, Serena, Clemont e Bonnie participaram do Acampamento de Verão do Professor Sycamore, onde conheceram Shauna, Tierno e Trevor. Chegou a hora do confronto de ginásio contra Korrina, onde Pikachu conseguiu vencer seu Mega Lucario, e Ash ganhou sua terceira insígnia em Kalos. 18ª Temporada: A Série XY, Kalos Quest thumb|left|188px|Ash, Pikachu, Clemont, Serena (com cabelo cortado) e Bonnie. Nesta temporada, Ash e cia reencontram o maligno Malamar, que não está sozinho, porém, após uma árdua batalha, o Pokémon escapa mais uma vez. Ash encontra também um Goomy, e o captura, se preparando para a batalha na Cidade de Coumarine, contra o Líder de Ginásio do tipo Grama, Ramos, ganhando sua quarta insígnia de ginásio. Goomy, em um curto espaço de tempo evolui para Sligoo e logo depois para Goodra, que é usado contra a tão esperada batalha de ginásio entre Clemont e Ash, o qual o treinador de Pallet sai vitorioso, depois de uma batalha dura. Após algum tempo, Ash acaba liberando Goodra, o qual fica cuidando de seus amigos na Rota 14 de Kalos. Caminhando para sua sexta insígnia de ginásio, Ash encontra Sawyer, um garoto que está para enfrentar a Líder de Ginásio do tipo Fada, Valerie. Ash, aproveitando a situação, acaba lutando com ambos, ganhando a insígnia de Valerie e derrotando Sawyer. Após isso, Ash, Serena, Clemont e Bonnie encontram um Ovo de Pokémon, que após chocado revela ser um Noibat, que ainda não sabe voar. O Hawlucha e o Fletchlinder de Ash aproveitam a oportunidade para ensiná-lo, Fletchling, por sua vez, evolui para Talonflame após enfrentar o Pokémon Lendário Moltres, o qual Trevor estava tentando tirar uma foto. Talonflame e Frogadier são usados para a sétima batalha de ginásio de Ash em Kalos, contra Olympia, que usa dois Meowstick em uma batalha em dupla. Após Ash vencer a batalha, Olympia diz que teve uma visão do futuro, onde a região de Kalos entraria em crise, com os principais responsavéis sendo: Ash, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, o Frogadier de Ash, a Equipe Rocket, Professor Sycamore e os "grandes olhos verdes". 19ª Temporada: A Série XYZ Ainda na sua jornada por Kalos, agora faltando só uma insígnia para poder entrar na Liga Pokémon, Ash e seu grupo conhecem a maligna Equipe Flare, que está atrás do Pokémon Lendário Zygarde. Bonnie conhece uma das formas de Zygarde, Geleca, e começa a cuidar dele, mas a Equipe Flare está atrás do mesmo. Ash reencontra Sanpei, e ouve sobre a lenda de um Greninja especial que salvou o Vilarejo Ninja onde ele e seus irmãos moram. Durante uma batalha no Vilarejo, o Frogadier de Ash evolui para Greninja, e aprende o golpe Water Shuriken, porém, ainda na batalha, Ash e Greninja se transformam no Ash-Greninja, uma forma ainda desconhecida envolvendo laços muito fortes entre o humano e o Pokémon. thumb|206px|Ash-Greninja Depois de lutar contra a Equipe Flare (que está em busca de Geleca) algumas vezes, Ash acaba encontrando Sawyer novamente, convidando-o para uma batalha, onde Sawyer e seu recém-evoluído Sceptile perdem para Ash-Greninja. Sawyer e os outros lhe perguntam por que Ash e Greninja ficam daquele jeito, Ash diz que não sabe, e que se sente muito cansado quando isso acontece. Enquanto isso, Alan, que estava ouvindo toda a conversa, desafia Ash para uma batalha entre Greninja e seu Mega Charizard. Alan acaba vencendo a luta, e os dois prometem se encontrar novamente. Ash homenageia o pedido de Diantha para uma batalha pós-treinamento. No entanto, mesmo com Greninja conseguindo atingir a forma mestra de Ash-Greninja, não conseguiu ser superior a Diantha e sua Gardevoir, com Ash desmaiando novamente durante a luta. Uma vez que Ash recuperou a consciência, ele prometeu dominar a forma Ash-Greninja. Ash se encontra com Sawyer novamente e eles tem outra batalha. No final, Ash perdeu devido a Greninja não ter conseguido ativar a nova forma, que deixou Ash perplexo demais durante a batalha. Quando Ash e seus amigos finalmente chegam na Cidade de Snowbelle, eles se encontram com o líder de ginásio, Wulfric. Ash desafiou-o para uma batalha na esperança de obter a insígnia final. Durante a batalha, seu Pokémon sofreu uma enorme quantidade de dano devido à chuva de granizo causada pela habilidade Snow Warm de Abomasnow e a capacidade do corpo de gelo de Avalugg se recuperar. Depois de perder a batalha, Wulfric explicou a Ash que mesmo que ele tenha treinado Greninja muito bem, ele não tinha confiança suficiente na sua ligação, que deixou Ash incrivelmente devastado. Ao ver o quão ferido Greninja foi, Ash culpa a si mesmo por perder a batalha decide deixar Greninja, vagando para dentro da Floresta das Madeiras sozinho, com seu futuro na Liga Kalos e como treinador Pokémon deixado em séria dúvida e sua confiança em farrapos.thumb|206px Na manhã seguinte, percebendo que Ash não retornou, Serena decidiu ir atrás dele, quando ela o encontrou, ele ainda estava chateado. Serena tentou animar ele, mas Ash, que ainda estava deprimido, gritou com ela. Serena ficou chateada e brava com o garoto, o que resultou em jogar bolas de neve no rosto dele. Antes dela ir, ela disse a Ash que ele não era mais a pessoa que ela conheceu. Depois de Serena ir, Ash sentiu remorso por gritar com ela e percebeu que ele não está lidando com sua depressão do jeito certo. Enquanto tentava se recompor, uma súbita nevasca apareceu e Ash teve que procurar abrigo em uma caverna. Ele viu vários Pokémon que também estavam procurando abrigo e oferece-lhes para entrar na caverna com ele. Isso o fez lembrar o dia em que ele se abrigou debaixo de uma árvore quando uma tempestade atingiu durante suas viagens de campo em seus dias de infância. No entanto, ele viu um grupo de Spewpa que estavam prestes a cair de um penhasco. Ash tentou salvar o Spewpa, mas acabou caindo com Spewpa no barranco. Felizmente, ele foi imediatamente salvo por Greninja. No entanto, quando Spewpa começou a cair do penhasco, Ash e Greninja conseguiram sincronizar com sucesso seus sentimentos e salvar o Spewpa da queda, aperfeiçoando a forma Ash-Greninja no processo. Depois de salvar o Spewpa, Ash e Greninja se arrependeram de suas ações passadas. Ash compreende depois de estar sozinho, a promessa que fez com Sawyer, como ele queria conseguir 8 insígnias mais rápido, e como ele realmente queria derrotar Wulfric, Ash percebeu que ele estava muito impaciente e tinha esquecido completamente a importância que é ser um treinador. Depois que a tempestade passou, Ash e Greninja se reuniram com os outros. Ash então se desculpou com Serena por gritar com ela e a agradeceu por fazer ele se tocar. Ao retornar ao Centro Pokémon, Ash soube que a Liga Kalos terá lugar na Cidade de Lumiose em breve, o que lembrou o lugar onde ele e Greninja se conheceram pela primeira vez. Com sua plena confiança de volta, Ash e Greninja prometeram começar de novo e saíram para treinar para sua revanche contra Wulfric. Ash enfrentou Wulfric em uma revanche com Pikachu, Talonflame e Greninja, e desta vez saiu vitorioso, assim conseguindo ganhar sua última insígnia e podendo entrar na Liga Kalos. Depois de visitar Goodra, Ash e co. fizeram seu caminho de volta para a Cidade de Lumiose. Ash derrotou Sawyer na Liga, aprendeu mais sobre a forma Ash-Greninja e foi visitado por Lysandre. Essa foi a primeira vez que ele chegou à fase final, contra Alain. Ash e Alain foram envolvidos em sua batalha feroz completa, e Alain acabou sendo vitorioso. Em seguida, a Equipe Flare ataca com Z-2 sob seu comando. Ash e Alain acabam sequestrados pela Equipe Flare, que pretendia usar seu vínculo com Greninja para seus planos. Ash não fica apenas confuso, ele também é traído quando ele descobre que Alain tem trabalhado para Equipe Flare. Ash é nocauteado e levado para Prism Tower, juntamente com os seus outros Pokémon inconscientes. Após acordarem presos, Ash e Pikachu percebem que Z-2 está sob o controle da Equipe Flare e em seguida perguntam para Alain o que é isso. Então ele percebe que Geleca se transforma e agora sabe que é um Zygarde. Quando soube por que Alain fez o que fez, chegou a compreender que Alain nunca pretendia trair ninguém e sua única intenção era ajudar Mairin e seu Chespin. Em seguida, Lysandre tentou controlar Ash e Greninja, mas graças a Pikachu chamando a Ash, ele e Greninja resistiram, dizendo que Lysandre nunca iria controlá-los. Ash diz a Alain que ele não sabia o que aconteceu com ele que ele precisa parar com tudo isso agora. Ash também diz a Alain que ele não se importa com o que ele fez, que ele acredita no Alain que ele conheceu, depois de perceber que ele nunca quer que isso aconteça e mais importante ainda que Alain realmente é um amigo. thumb|left|206px Então Ash libertou-se, Alain levantou-se para ajudar Ash. Durante a batalha, Pikachu, Hawlucha e Noivern foram capazes de derrotar Pyroar de Lysandre, mas depois na batalha, o Mega Gyarados shiny de Lysandre foi capaz de derrotar outros Pokémon de Ash, exceto Pikachu e Greninja. Justo quando eles estavam tendo dificuldade, Malva deu uma mão, então Ash deu a Lysandre um sermão que impressionou tanto Malva e Alain com sua sabedoria, fazendo Lysandre achar que ele é ingênuo. Ash, Alain e Malva foram capazes de derrotar Lysandre, mas ele diz que não foi derrotado e dá um salto de fé. Mais tarde, Lysandre reapareceu para tentar destruí-los. Graças aos esforços de Pikachu, Greninja e o Charizard de Alain, eles foram capazes de destruir o dispositivo de controle no braço de Lysandre para Zygarde poder destruir o Megalito e acabar com Lysandre de uma vez por todas. Ash e todos assistem o nascer do sol como um novo dia à frente. Depois que as ambições maléficas da Equipe Flare foram finalmente postas ao fim, Ash planeja voltar para Pallet para que ele possa começar seu treinamento do zero. Mas antes disso, ele e seu Pokémon receberam medalhas de Honra de Kalos por seus esforços heróicos contra a Equipe Flare. Depois de dizer adeus a Goodra nos pântanos, Ash e seus amigos estavam voltando para Lumiose. Mas no caminho de volta, uma planta estranha irrompe do chão, atacando o grupo. Ash presumiu que era o trabalho da Equipe Flare. Ash e Greninja sentiram que há energia vermelha na planta e Greninja a destruiu com Water Shuriken. De repente, Xerosic, o cientista chefe da Equipe Flare, chegou e começou a roubar Células Zygarde com seu Malamar. Quando explicou seu plano de criar a Neo-Equipe Flare, ele seqüestrou Clemont e fugiu, acreditando que ele poderia usar sua inteligência como parte de seu plano, Ash ordenou Greninja seguir o veículo. thumb|left|207px|Despedida de Ash e Greninja. Quando conseguiram encontrar Clemont, Ash ficou horrorizado quando viu que Clemont estava sendo controlado pelo raio de energia de Xerosic. No entanto, revelou-se que Clemont colocou um microchip na cabeça para evitar ser controlado. Ash lutou ao lado de Clemont e derrotou Xerosic. Depois que Xerosic foi derrotado e preso pela Oficial Jenny, outra planta brotou do chão e atacou o grupo novamente. Felizmente, eles foram salvos no último minuto por Geleca. Geleca então levou Greninja e os outros para se encontrarem com Z-2. Os dois Pokémon lendários disseram a Greninja que as plantas que os atacaram eram energia negativa que foi deixada para trás pela crise causada pela Equipe Flare. Eles sabiam que Greninja era dotado com a capacidade de sentir qualquer coisa em locais diferentes e perguntou-lhe se ele pode emprestar-lhes a sua força durante a sua missão. Depois de recordar os momentos que tiveram juntos em sua jornada, Ash e Greninja deram um aperto de mão final e se abraçaram, sabendo que mesmo quando eles estão separados, eles estarão sempre conectados. Greninja aceitou o pedido de Geleca e Z-2 e os três Pokémon despediram-se de Ash e de seus amigos enquanto caminhavam para a floresta juntos. thumb|210px|Ash voltando para casa. Depois, Ash e seus amigos voltaram para Lumiose para dizer o último adeus. Antes de partir para o aeroporto, o Professor Sycamore tinha chegado à casa de Clemont com Alain e Mairin. Eles explicaram como eles estavam indo para Frost Cavern para ajudar com a pesquisa de Sycamore sobre a Mega Evolução. Ash e Alain prometeram batalhar novamente, e eles seguiram caminhos separados. Logo depois, Ash e os outros se dirigiram para o aeroporto. No entanto, Dedenne ficou chateado por ter que se separar, por isso fugiu. A turma procurou por Dedenne, e Bonnie o acalmou. Eles então se despediram de Serena, que teve que pegar seu vôo para Hoenn, mas antes de ir, Serena deu um beijo em Ash. Depois de lhe dizer adeus, Clemont pediu a Ash uma batalha. Na batalha, Clemont usou Bunnelby e Ash enviou seu Pikachu, assim como a primeira batalha entre os dois. Nenhum vencedor foi mostrado. Ash foi então foi para o avião com Pikachu, que descansou em seu colo. Olhando pela janela, ele recorda as memórias que teve durante sua viagem pela região de Kalos, de chegar a Kalos até despedir-se de seus companheiros. Finalmente, Ash chegou em Pallet e voltou para casa, gritando para sua mãe que ele estava em casa. 20ª Temporada: A Série Sun & Moon thumb|125px|Ash em Alola. Ash chega entusiasmado na região de Alola e acaba entrando para a escola. Apesar de não conhecer muito bem a região, ele mantém sua determinação e amor pelos Pokémon. Em sua primeira noite na região, ele encontra o Pokémon Guardião Tapu Koko e recebe um Z-Ring do mesmo. Pokémon Quando Ash embarca em uma nova aventura, sempre deixa seus Pokémon com o Professor Carvalho (ou com a Professora Juniper, em Unova), e captura vários Pokémon da região em que viaja. Ele conseguiu um de muitos tipos diferentes: tipo elétrico: Pikachu, normal: Snorlax, voador: Talonflame, inseto: Heracros, grama: Sceptile, fogo: Charizard, água: Greninja, venenoso: Muk, lutador: Hawlucha, gelo: Glalie, solo: Krokodile, dragão: Gible, noturno: Scraggy, rocha: Boldore, fantasma: Haunter e psíquico: Meloetta. Embora os dois últimos não são considerados Pokémon de Ash, apenas companheiros. Atualmente 66 Pokémon pertencem a ele (incluindo seus 30 Tauros). Equipe= A Equipe Pokémon apresentada abaixo está em constante mudança, o que torna difícil saber qual Pokémon Pokémon fica na Equipe, portanto, vamos apresentar na ordem de aquisição. EP727 Pikachu de Ash.png|'Pikachu' S&M004 Rowlet de Ash.png|'Rowlet' 1200px-Ash_Lycanroc.png|'Lycanroc (Forma Crepusculo)' Ash_Torracat.png|'Torracat |-| Laboratório do Professor Carvalho= Arquivo:EP467_Bulbasaur_de_Ash.png|'Bulbasaur Arquivo:EP269 Kingler (2).png|'Krabby → Kingler' Arquivo:EP651 Muk.png|'Muk' Arquivo:EH14 Tauros de Ash.png|'Tauros (x30)' Arquivo:EP653 Snorlax de Ash.png|'Snorlax' Arquivo:EP658_Heracross_de_ash.png|'Heracross' Arquivo:EP651 Bayleef 2.png|'Chikorita → Bayleef' Arquivo:EP651 Quilava de Ash.png|'Cyndaquil → Quilava' Arquivo:EP651 Totodile.png|'Totodile' Arquivo:EP654_Noctowl_saliendo_de_su_pokeball.PNG|'Noctowl' Arquivo:EP654 Donphan de ash.png|'Ovo → Phanpy → Donphan' Ash_Swellow.png|'Taillow → Swellow' Arquivo:EP651 Sceptile.png|'Treecko → Grovyle → Sceptile' Arquivo:EP651 Corphish.png|'Corphish' 800px-Ash_Torkoal.png|Torkoal Ash Staraptor.png|'Starly → Staravia → Staraptor' 800px-Ash Torterra.png|'Turtwing → Grotle → Torterra' 800px-Ash Infernape.png|'Chimchar → Monferno → Infernape' 800px-Ash Buizel.png|'Buizel' Ash Gliscor.png|'Gligar → Gliscor' Ash_Gible.png|'Gible' Arquivo:EP730 Unfezant de Ash.png|'Pidove → Tranquill → Unfezant' Arquivo:AshCharizard.png|'Charmander → Charmeleon → Charizard' Arquivo:EP769_Oshawott_de_Ash.png|'Oshawott' Arquivo:EP754 Pignite de Ash.png|'Tepig → Pignite' Arquivo:EP728 Snivy de Ash.png|'Snivy' Arquivo:EP734 Scraggy de Ash.png|'Ovo → Scraggy' Arquivo:EP746 Leavanny junto a Ash.png|'Sewaddle → Swadloon → Leavanny' Arquivo:EP746 Palpitoad de Ash.png|'Palpitoad' Arquivo:EP753 Boldore de Ash.png|'Roggenrola → Boldore' Arquivo:EP754_Krookodile_de_Ash.png|'Krokorok → Krookodile' Ash Talonflame.png|'Fletchling → Fletchinder → Talonflame' opBCakv.jpg|'Hawlucha' Noivern do Ash.png|'Ovo → Noibat → Noivern' |-| Treinando= Ash Squirtle.png|'Squirtle' Primeape de Anthony.png|'Primeape' |-| Liberados= Ash Butterfree DP099.png|'Caterpie → Metapod → Butterfree' EP089 Pidgeot de Jake.png|'Pidgeotto → Pidgeot' Ash_Lapras_young.png|'Lapras' Ash Goodrinha.png|'Goomy → Sligoo → Goodra' Ash_Ash-Greninja.png|'Froakie → Frogadier → Greninja ↔ Greninja-Ash' |-| Temporários= Arquivo:Pidgey_Temporário_de_Ash.png|'Pidgey' Arquivo:EP002Rattata_Temporário_de_Ash.png|'Rattata' Arquivo:EP033Rapidash_de_Lara.png|'Ponyta → Rapidash' Arquivo:EP038Porygon_de_Akihabara.png|'Porygon' Arquivo:EP056Weezing_de_James.png|'Weezing' Arquivo:EP056Arbok_de_Jessie.png|'Arbok' Arquivo:EP056Meowth_da_Equipe_Rocket.png|'Meowth' Arquivo:EP121Hoothoot_de_Hagatha.png|'Hoothoot' Arquivo:EP147Staryu_de_Misty.png|'Staryu' Misty Psyduck.png|'Psyduck de Misty' Ash_Seaking.png|'Seaking' Brock Mudkip.png|'Mudkip de Brock' Dawn Piplup.png|'Piplup de Dawn' Sudowoodo de Brock.png|'Sudowoodo de Brock' Ash_Butterfree_BW130.png|'Caterpie' → Metapod → Butterfree Ash_Rhyhorn.png|'Rhyhorn' Ash_Skiddo.png|'Skiddo' Elegant_Vivillon_anime.png|'Scatterbug' → Spewpa → Vivillon Ash_Florges.png|'Florges' Ash_Serena_Mamoswine.png|'Mamoswine' Hoopa_Latias.png|'Latias ↔ Mega Latias' Hoopa_Latios.png|'Latios ↔ Mega Latios' Hoopa_Mega_Rayquaza.png|'Rayquaza ↔ Mega Rayquaza (Shiny)' Ash_Litleo.png|'Litleo' Insígnias Ligas Kanto thumb|150px|Insignias de Kanto #Insígnia Rocha (Boulder Badge) #Insígnia Cascata (Cascade Badge) #Insígnia Trovão (Thunder Badge) #Insígnia Arco-Íris (Rainbow Badge) #Insígnia Alma (Soul Badge) #Insígnia Lama (Marsh Badge) #Insígnia Vulcão (Volcano Badge) #Insígnia Terra (Earth Badge) Ilhas Laranja thumb|150px|Ilhas Laranja #Insígnia Olho de Coral (Coral-Eye Badge) #Insígnia Mar de Rubi (Sea Ruby Badge) #Insígnia Concha Espinho (Spiked Shell Badge) #Insígnia Estrela de Jade (Jade Star Badge) Liga Johto thumb|150px|Johto #Insígnia Zephir ou Zephire (Zephyr Badge) #Insígnia Colméia (Hive Badge) #Insígnia Planície ou Plana (Plain Badge) #Insígnia Névoa (Fog Badge) #Insígnia Tempestade (Storm Badge) #Insígnia Mineral (Mineral Badge) #Insígnia Geleira (Glacier Badge) #Insígnia Nascente ou Dragão (Rising Badge) Liga Hoenn thumb|150px|Hoenn. #Insígnia Pedra (Stone Badge) #Insígnia Articulação (Knuckle Badge) #Insígnia Dínamo (Dynamo Badge) #Insígnia Calor (Heat Badge) #Insígnia Balança ou Equilíbrio (Balance Badge) #Insígnia Pena (Feather Badge) #Insígnia Mente (Mind Badge) #Insígnia Chuva (Rain Badge) Liga Sinnoh thumb|150px|Sinnoh. #Insígnia Carvão #Insígnia Floresta #Insígnia Emenda #Insígnia Brejo #Insígnia Relíquia ou Ruína #Insígnia Mina #Insígnia Sincelo #Insígnia Farol Liga Unova thumb|Unova. #Insígnia do Trio #Insígnia Básica #Insígnia Inseto #Insígnia Raio #Insígnia Terremoto #Insígnia Jato #Insígnia Geada #Insígnia Lenda #Insígnia Tóxica #Insígnia Onda Liga Kalos thumb|Em Kalos. #Insígnia da Carapaça #Insígnia do Penhasco #Insígnia do Estrondo #Insígnia da Planta #Insígnia da Voltagem #Insígnia da Fada #Insígnia do Psíquico #Insígnia do Iceberg Battle Frontier Símbolos *Símbolo do Conhecimento/Sabedoria (Knowledge Symbol) *Símbolo da Coragem (Guts Symbol) *Símbolo da Tática (Tactics Symbol) *Símbolo da Sorte (Luck Symbol) *Símbolo da Experiência/Espíritos (Skill/Spirits Symbol) *Símbolo da Habilidade (Ability Symbol) *Símbolo da Bravura/Audácia (Brave Symbol) Status das Ligas Pokémon *Conferência de Kanto (Liga Índigo) Perdeu pra Ritchie: Top 16 *Conferência de Prata (Liga Johto) Perdeu pra Harrison: Top 8 *Ever Grande Conference (Liga Hoenn) Perdeu pra Tyson: Top 8 *Lilly of the Valley Conference (Liga Sinnoh) Perdeu pra Tobias: Top 4 *Unova Conference (Liga Unova) Perdeu pra Cameron: Top 2 Campeonatos *Liga Laranja: Campeão. *Batalha da Fronteira de Hoenn: Campeão (Oferta de Cérebro da Fronteira recusada). Concursos *Bug-Catching Contest: Campeão. *Extreme Pokémon: Campeão. *Fuchsia Pokémon Race: Campeão. *P1 Grand Prix: Campeão. *Copa Redemoinho: Top 32. *Pokémon Balloon Race: Campeão. *Pokémon Contests :*Terracotta Contest (não-oficial): (Ganhador - junto de May). :*Wallace Cup: Top 8. *Hearthome Tag Battle: Campeão - junto de Paul. *Pokémon Summer Academy Triathlon: Venceu. *Pokémon Swap Meet Tauros-Battling competition: Campeão. *PokéAro - Crossgate: Campeão. *PokéAro - Squallville: Campeão. *Rota Tournament: Campeão. *Sumo Conference: Campeão. *Twinleaf Festival Battle Tournament: Campeão. *Sinnoh Pokéthlon Tournament: Vice-Campeão. *Club Battle Tournament: Vice-Campeão. *Clube-Explosão: Semi-Finalista. *Junior Cup: Semi-Finalista. *Marine Cup Tournament: Venceu. *Scalchop King Tournament: Desqualificado. *Grand Harvest Festival Pokémon Sumo Tournament: Venceu. *Acampamento de Verão Pokémon: Venceu. (junto de Serena, Clemont e Bonnie) *Pokémon Sky Relay: Corredor. Origens Design Ash foi baseado no jogador de Pokémon Red, Green e Blue, chamado de Red. Nome Ash vem de S'a'''to'sh'i Tajiri, o criador de Pokémon, e ''Ketchum ''vem da frase ''Gotta catch 'em all (Temos que pegar!), o slogan da série. O nome japonês de Ash, é Satoshi, derivado de Satoshi Tajiri também. Na versão japonesa, ele não tem sobrenome. Categoria:Anime Categoria:A Franquia Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:Personagens do Anime Categoria:Personagens Masculinos